The invention relates to a drive apparatus and to the use of a drive apparatus for driving a worm of an injection molding machine, which worm is arranged coaxially with respect to an injection molding cylinder.
Drive systems for driving a worm of an injection molding machine, which worm is arranged coaxially with respect to an injection molding cylinder, are known from the prior art. In combined drive systems which consist of a rotating and a linear drive, the two drives are designed in each case as an independent system and are connected by means of a coupling system.
DE 103 04 578 B3 discloses an injection assembly having two motors for the separate driving of two degrees of freedom of a worm. Here, a first motor drives a spindle, on which a spindle nut is arranged. The spindle nut is connected to a second motor which can be displaced together with the spindle nut. The second motor serves to bring about a rotation of the worm.
In the devices from the prior art, a long overall design, a coupling which is subject to wear and a possible rotational play between the two drives can be undesired.
It is an object of the invention to improve drive apparatuses from the prior art; in particular, it is an object of the invention to achieve optimization of the force flow, a compact overall design, high reliability or play-free coupling of the rotating and linear movement, or to make a coupling superfluous.